


The King of The Nameless Pack

by Louismyqueeny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Ampooria, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Harry Styles, F/M, Fluff, Gay Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, King Harry, Love, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louismyqueeny/pseuds/Louismyqueeny
Summary: Harry styles is the king of his own pack.The Nameless Pack from Ampooria, whose members are limited to Alphas and Betas only.He is the epitome of elegance; an assertive dominant, whose only aim is to make Ampooria a better place.Louis Tomlinson is trapped in the Tomlinson's. His life is not his; had never been.His only armour is his attitude which covers the absence of everything else.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Ampooria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This is my very new work.  
> The first chapter is short, but I just wanted to get some kind of reaction from you.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it.

The Alpha stretched his legs under the desk, rolling his head back. His neck was killing him recently, but there was work to be done. A lot of work. Carrying out the most dangerous pack of Alpha wolves was no easy task.

Damn, it was exhausting.

Normally he wouldn't call it “dangerous”, but that's what it has been portrayed as since the beginning, so who was he to change that?

His territory had remained the same throughout the decades. He never sought land or more power. He and his men could accomplish unimaginable things, and that was worth anything the other packs had and could offer.

By the age of 29, Harry Styles had accomplished a great deal more than his father had ever accomplished. Much more than his grandfather would have imagined.

He was the king of the Nameless Pack.

Previously, having been members of the Tomlinson Pack, Harry and a bunch of friends never supported the changes their Alpha made as soon as he started ruling. They went rouge for years until the strength and power shown by Harry’s wolf in fights, drew attention and that’s how he was given the smallest piece of land. He made it his base, his pack, his home. His Ampooria.

He started with a pack consisting of only twenty-eight people. At that moment, the Nameless Pack counted more than fifty thousand members. All from packs like the Tomlinson’s.

I think it's pretty clear that the title ‘king’ And the rules were not the same as a true monarchy. Harry doesn't rule like that. Like the Tomlinson Alpha did.

He had been away from that pack since he was 19, but he could still feel the fear and the tension in his bones.

At the Nameless Pack, they were all Alphas. It was easier for everyone to follow the rules. No one was pressured into anything. In their land, there was no Omega. Their families were also left behind in their old back. The recent years, Harry slowly but steadily was adjusting the rules so they could bring their families too. But only that. No one else was allowed.

Back to his hurting neck, he brought his hand back and used his fingers to rub lightly just where his baby hair grew.

That was the consequence of his nonstop working. But he knew it was because of another reason as well.

He had to plan another trip to Alweson as soon as he would have a little time. It wouldn't take long this time, maybe just one or two nights. Just to blow off some steam.

He smirked and didn't let himself think much of it. Otherwise, no work would be done for the rest of the day.

Standing up, he thought he had enough on his plate for that day. He needed to go and check how everything was going outside. He trusted Liam and Zayn with his life, even so, he couldn't just depend on others. He had to be there himself.

Going out of his office, I thought about stopping at the kitchen first, as he had skipped breakfast and his stomach had been growling all day. But as soon as he reached the door, Kian came rushing to him.

“Alpha, Harry, your presence is required. They are having a problem by the border,” he spoke with a shaky voice. Kian was one of the youngest Alpha to join their pack. Harry liked him; his only problem was that the boy got affected by everything really fast. For example, there might be just a minor argument happening with some visitor by the border, and he would make it seem as if they were starting a war.

“Kian, deep breaths, man. Don't panic.” He put a hand on his shoulder, “Let's go, and see what is happening.”

Harry walked slowly, but he enjoyed watching Kian trying to slow down to walk beside his Alpha. Harry knew he was always running. And that change was nice to see.

The border was not that far.

Harry had built everything just near it, on purpose. Their pack was organised in such a way that it allowed greater access for all who lived there. It was all done deliberately.

The shops, restaurants, libraries and all that were located in the centre, while their residences, houses and business offices, were all on the hills, around the border.

They saw Ampooria more like the land where they worked and did business. While everything else was done in Alweson. The closest pack to their western border. One of several packs that gave them complete access to everything whenever they visited; as if they were their members.

Harry and his men assisted in more diplomatic ways. This was just an equitable way to pay back their hard work.

As soon as he arrived, he saw Liam and Zayn, both resting their backs against the wall, their arms crossed to their chests, while the man that was apparently ‘causing problems’ was waiting patiently a few steps away. There was tension in his shoulders, Harry could see that, but his Alpha’s were all tranquil.

“This is the situation you were losing breath about running to tell me, Kian?” He whispered to the boy when they neared them.

“He wasn’t leaving even after they told him to. Then asked for you.” The young Alpha rushed to explain. Harry patted his back and stopped next to Zayn.

“What’s up?”

“He brings new from Tomlinson's,” Zayn spoke annoyingly.

“So? Couldn’t he speak to you?”

“It was way important to be delivered to us,” Liam smirked, throwing the man a glance.

“What brings you here?” Harry asked him.

“Our Alpha wanted to talk to you about your official request to get your families from the Tomlinson pack.” The Alpha said with a shaky voice but a small smirk on his lips; trying to look tough.

“Oh, yes? Tell him to reply through emails, just like I did.” Zayn chuckled when he heard his Alpha speak, “I won’t step in your land. Let him know.”

Harry turned to go back, but the man’s words stopped him.

“The Alpha wanted me to inform you that if you refuse to go there in person, then your request will be denied every single time...” He couldn’t finish the sentence because Liam pushed him away, while Zayn held Harry around the chest.

“Tell him to fuck off, you hear me? Tell him to go fuck off. I will get our families here and I don’t need his approval for that.” Zayn and Kian held him back as he tried to get to the man, “Go tell this to that piece of shit.”

“Move!” Liam pushed the man once more and waited until he was on his way to go to the three Alphas. “Harry, let’s go, come on.”

“Hey, I think this is enough of tension.” Zayn patted Harry’s shoulder. He was angry, his arms in tight fists as they went back, “I think you should be on your way. You haven’t been in Alweson in so long.”

“Yes. Harry, you need a bit of rest. Let us handle here, man.”

The Alpha sighed, and all but kicked his door open, “I was planning to do that sometime next week. Now I need to contact the council about what Tomlinson is doing. This is way more important than a casual fuck.”

“Hey, you have spent two ruts on your own. And working every day until midnight, won’t do you any good. You can’t deal with the slightest of issues anymore without losing your mind.” Liam, always the mother bear, said.

“You may or you may not be right.” He grumbled, going to the kitchen.

“I am always right, H. Call her.”

*******

With a full stomach, Harry threw his backpack at the passenger seat, put his seatbelt on and started driving.

Not even half an hour later, he parked in Annah’s driveway, knowing that she was already waiting for him. Not bothering to get his stuff, he just rushed into the huge house, using the key he had and straight to the second floor.

This was their thing. This is how they had done things for years. Not too much talking or planning things. They found the way to each other whenever the desire struck.

And as expected, she was already there. Laying on the bed with her laptop in front, typing away. Her long legs resting at the very edge of the bed, black curly hair pulled up in a ponytail. A short black dress uncovering the back of her thighs.

He walked to the bed and removed the laptop, placing it on the nightstand. That was enough for her to look up at him. Her big, dark eyes shining. Plump lips too inviting for him not to bend down for a deep kiss. More tongue than lips, but that worked well for both of them.

“I thought you had replaced me.” She smirked when he pulled back to unbuckle his belt.

“I haven’t done that in so many years. Why would I do it now?” He chuckled.

“I don’t know. Soulmates happen. Lovers happen,” She looked from his toes to his head, when there was nothing to cover his skin anymore, “Pretty Omegas happen.” She finished when he kneeled on the bed, running his hands under her dress; from her thighs, up to her waist.

“Pretty Omegas are a distraction. Those won’t happen. None of those things will happen.” He took off her panties, not bothering with the dress. “No need to worry yourself.”

“I am not worried,” She smiled and rested her cheek flush against the silky sheets on her bed.

“Good.” He rubbed his fingers from her spine down, to where she always wanted him, and inserted one of them, when he felt how wet she was for Harry.

Annah moaned, but her smile remained on her lips. “Despite how much I enjoy your fingers, I think we should skip those. We both need way more than that today.”

And if she had a clear view of his face, she would have noticed that it was what the Alpha had wanted as well.

“Oh, yes?” He pulled his finger out, collecting some slick that he then used to stroke himself. It had been too long for him, and he couldn’t wait for the stress and tension to leave his body.

He was sure she hadn’t waited for him, but that had never bothered Harry.

He laid on top of her and went straight in. She would get what she was asking for.

Both moaned when he bottomed out, and he didn’t wait for her to adjust.

After that, it was all a huge mess of panting, breathless moans, slapping sounds and low growls of pleasure.

*******

Harry got out of the bathroom with a fluffy towel around his waist and another on his hair. It was hours after he had arrived, so he needed to go check in to his hotel.

He could see that she wanted to go again, though. Sitting on the bed, where he left her earlier, her legs opened on instinct as soon as she saw him.

“You won’t stay, no matter how many times I ask you to, will you?”

“No, I won’t stay, you know that already.”

“But we haven’t met in months. I missed you.” She pouted.

“I am sure you haven’t missed me that much.” Harry winked while pulling his boxers and jeans on.

Annah didn’t say anything, just watched him get ready. She was already aware that Harry would never spend the night. He had never done that before and didn’t accept convincing.

“Can I at least know if I will see you again soon?”

“Maybe. Who knows?” He smirked her way and made his way downstairs, whistling some tune that was stuck in his head.


	2. The offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Xx
> 
> P.s: Harry Styles won a Grammy frjfkdfjoihfs

“Looking good, Styles,” Liam smirked, patting his back as Harry walked past him to his car.

“Are you dressed to impress that motherfucker?” Zayn followed with the teasing.

“He can only wish.” Harry smirked, winking at them, “I am dressed to impress then fuck his Omega son.”

“Wait, he has a son? Omega?”

“Wait, you don’t mess with Omegas.”

“I am joking.” Harry checked if he had everything, “I have heard he has a son, not sure how we knew nothing about him when we were part of the pack, but they say he is such a ‘pearl.” He rolled his eyes, then got inside the car, buckling up.

“Anyway, we don’t care. Try to focus on your sole purpose for visiting that hellhole.” Liam spoke.

“And don’t do anything we wouldn’t.” Zayn supported. Both getting a fist bump, then Harry was on his way to Tomlinson's pack. Nearly three hours away from Ampooria.

Everything was the same. The entry gate, the short driveways to luxurious houses. Even some of the men guarding the borders were the ones Harry had encountered when he had left.

He chuckled. Those men had been guarding a piece of wall all their lives. As if that would be necessary. If the Nameless pack was to fight them, that that thick wall would do nothing to stop them. They better go guard their asshole of an Alpha.

His car drove slowly through the city. It was busy at that hour of the day, with cars and people rushing. Fur just a really quick second, he felt a pang of nostalgia as he passed by his old high school. He had met Zayn and Liam there. He had met his first lover, and that’s where he started picking some not so nice habits. Like smoking, for instance.

He tried to concentrate more on where he was going than the memories that each of the places brought.

He hadn’t met his family in months, and he really missed them. The last time they got together was in Alweson, where they obviously had lied about the reason why they would travel here, and Harry was never mentioned in their email when applying for permission to leave the pack for some days.

And how could you not hate the Alpha that pack had?

Harry’s people could go wherever they wanted as long as they were not breaking a rule, and their leave wouldn’t interfere with the progress of their workplace.

As long as their leave didn’t bring any issues to their pack, it was alright with him. Why would he need a detailed email on where, how and why they were doing specific things, was beyond him.

He had been strictly advised not to go anywhere else and not to meet anyone else before the Alpha Tomlinson. But if Harry was the one to follow the rules, he wouldn’t have built his own pack, after being beat to death twice when rouge.

He parked in front of his old house and couldn’t stop his smile. The house was just as beautiful, just as welcoming as he remembers. The red-brick and white door and windows looked just as nice as he remembered.

Harry knew his mother and sister were home, as he had made sure to give them a call as soon as he planned the visit.

He knocked lightly and not even half a minute later, there were Anne and Gemma opening the door with wide smiles and glossy eyes. They looked as if they had been waiting behind the door for him to knock.

“Baby,” Anne sobbed, hugging her son tightly, “My boy,”

“Hey, mum.” Harry’s bright smile was crushed against her shoulder. He hugged back even tighter.

She sniffled and let him go hug Gemma. “Hey, brother. Looking fine.” She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry laughed, kissing her cheek. “You are one talk.”

She looked different somehow with her pink short hair, but a beautiful different.

“Come in before someone sees e you,” Anne said and moved to the side to let her son in the house.

“As if none is going to notice his monster of a car parked in the driveway.” Gemma smiled, sitting next to him on the big sofa. Anne on the other side.

“I don’t really care, as long as they don’t mess with you, it’s alright with me. I will handle any consequences.” He grumbled. “So, how have you two been? Everything alright?”

“We are good, honey. Can’t wait to be able to move to Ampooria. I am too curious to see what’s the fuss about.” She smiled, touching his cheek. “My son’s empire.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear, mum. This is an exaggeration. It’s just a tiny pack, and even though I have got the support and everything that’s needed to extend it, I wanna keep Ampooria just as it is. I am all for the quality, not quantity.”

“Diplomatic much.” Gemma poked his ribs, making him slap her fingers away in a mock scowling

“But they keep pointing out the strange and unacceptable ways your pack operates. Why?” Anne crooked an eyebrow.

“Mama, of course, they would say that. Those ‘unacceptable’ ways are supported by 106 other packs. Yes, Ampooria is different and Nameless Pack operates differently, but nothing we do is illegal.”

Both Gemma and Anne said nothing.

“Look, it's better if you don't know too much while you're still here. Once you are officially a member of my pack, I will be happy to answer any questions you may have.”

He took their hands in his, "And if you don't want to stay after that, then I can arrange something with the Alweson's Alpha. That’s for you and every other family that we plan of taking from problematic packs like this.” He mumbled. It was important to him that they knew that.

“Baby, this is not what I am worried about.” Anne squeezed his hand. “If your pack was the worst, I would still be there; with my children. But you are right. It probably would be better if we learn more when we are officially part of the Nameless pack.”

Gemma went to the kitchen to make them teas, and half an hour later he was again in his car, on his way to the Tomlinson family.

Harry knew the way. He remembers everything about that pack.

So, with a scrawl in his face he parked as far away from the house as he could, not wanting to give them time to prepare.

The house was huge and slightly different from what the Alpha could remember. It still had that big garden surrounding the house and pretty flowers and plants, that made it resemble a mini jungle. It was a shame that all those colours couldn’t do anything for the dark soul of the Alpha inside that house.

Harry walked slowly, and he chose to route through the garden, as the possibility to be seen would be low, but a small noise caught his attention. It was further to the side of the garden and it sounded like crying.

_Not my business. I don’t care._

He kept walking, despite the pitiful hiccups and heavy breathing.

The Alpha tried to distract himself, observing the beautiful combination of pink and white peonies; his favourite flowers.

Impossible. The crying was making his Alpha growl.

If it wasn’t for that traitorous animal inside his chest, he would have ignored everything and got down to business. But the stupid part of him took the lead and he turned around to have a look at what was happing.

He walked closed without making a noise, like the skilful predator he was. And there, in the middle of roses and thorns, sat on the grass was an- Omega?

Harry’s nose twitched.

He lowered his head to sniff one of the closest flowers, but no. That aroma belonged to the crying boy; he was pretty sure. It was sweetish and inviting, somehow.

_Powerful._

Just a single sniff and it made Harry’s inner Alpha - his big, pitch-black, scary wolf – rest its head over the paws and close the eyes.

_What the hell? What are you doing, pet?_

He really wanted to make his Alpha angry. He couldn’t get all sweet and sleepy just before meeting the devil himself, that lived inside the house.

_Pet?_

He wanted to growl and kick something, just to shake the resting animal a bit, but he couldn’t do any of those.

Harry looked at the boy and for some reason, it really made him angry at how small and sad he looked.

He had something in his hand, his knees folded to his chest and head resting on top of them.

The scent was so distracting; dreamy.

He looked around, wanting to find anyone.

_Can someone come and get him? He is distracting me. And crying._

_I don’t care, but it’s affecting my pet._

_He is not my business. And, fuck, he is an Omega. I don’t get near those._

None was around though, and the plants made it difficult to see further than some steps away from his nose. Probably this is why the Omega was there. Hiding.

Harry clenched his jaw and fisted his hands, “Are you alright?” He asked and his voice surprised him. It was low and quiet.

The boy startled and his head snapped up. His blue eyes met Harry's and they were the prettiest he had ever seen. Ocean-blue and sparkly. Not because of the tears, but they held some kind of sparkle inside them. Just like when the surface of the water catches the sunlight.

His skin was beautifully sun-kissed and his lips thin and bright pink. Harry had the sudden desire to run his fingers through his caramel, soft-looking hair.

“Who are you?” He spoke and his voice was low and raspy. Probably from crying.

“Harry. Sorry, just heard you crying and thought to ask if you are alright.”

“Thank you. All good.”

Okay, not it’s confirmed that he is okay. I should go do my thing now.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Well, just had a lot to deal with those days and... yeah.”

He looked embarrassed as if Harry was judging him for crying. That, somehow, didn’t sit well with him.

“We all have our moments.”

The Omega’s eyes moved from his head, down to his feet, probably wondering why he had never seen him around. “Are you supposed to meet anyone?”

“Yes. Your pack’s Alpha.” Harry said and that made him realise that he was getting late for the meeting, of sorts.

“Ah, you are not from here, then?” The sun was falling on his face, so he narrowed his eyes cutely.

Cutely?

“I am not.”

“Well, good luck there. I know you will need it.”

Harry smirked. He won't need luck.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Harry laughed arrogantly and turned around, walking in the direction of the house. That’s when the Alpha started growling, but Harry didn’t pay the wolf any mind.

He was not there to go make friends with Omegas. He was there to get his and his crew’s families out of that damned pack.

He took the steps two at a time and didn’t stop when one of the guards asked for his name or where he was going. He rushed in, making his way through the dark painted corridor and straight to the first door. No knocking, no politeness.

“Styles. Just as rude and arrogant as I remember.” The old man grumbled, sinking further in his leather chair. Probably he thought himself to be intimidating, but not to Harry.

“Tomlinson. Just as horrible as I remember you to be.” Harry sat in front of him; head leaned back.

“Oh, but I wouldn’t say that if I was in your position, now.” He smirked. A wrinkly, dirty smirk.

“Is that so?”

“It is. I might not approve your request.”

“But, what would my illegal, inappropriate pack do about that, then, Tomlinson?”

“I don’t care. As long as you don’t support your original pack, I simply don’t care.”

Harry laughed. It was pointless to talk anything with that man. He continued to be the same.

“Back to business, I don’t have time to waste.” The younger Alpha leaned forward, eyes hard on the man’s face, “I am getting my men’s families from original packs. So far, only you seem to make a big deal out of it, and I don't understand the reason. I have approximately 290 families here, and I have already sent you a detailed e-mail with everything you need, to ensure the process runs smoothly.”

His voice had gone deep and his inner wolf had its teeth bared. “What seems to be the problem on your side?”

The man’s smile grew, “Well, but you see, Styles? 290 families is a bit of a stretch, isn't it?”

“You are kidding, right? That's the total, and it's not prohibited under any law. Don't mess with me, Tomlinson. I don’t know what’s your problem is, but don’t mess with me.”

The man stood up and started making back and forth around Harry. Probably hoping to scare him off.

“I know how your pack works, and let me tell you, it's an intelligent way of putting you at the top. I know you refer to it as diplomacy, but it's not.”

He laughed and Harry kept his mouth shut, waiting for him to finish.

“A whole pack of Alphas- and a few betas-” He added as an afterthought, as if they meant nothing, “Making their way to any pack, whenever they feel threatened by stronger and more powerful ones, just to scare them away, of course, makes you a hero in the eyes of most of them. That's smart, I will give you that."

Harry wanted to laugh, but he tried to remain calm and controlled.

“What’s my problem, you asked? My problem is the fact that this here,” He motioned around them, 'This is where you're from. And the only time we needed support; you turned your back on us. Your family, Styles. And those 290 others that you are hoping to get from here.”

“You never asked for help.”

“I thought I didn’t need to. Knowing that you are more than ready to help half of the globe, why not your pack, right?”

“This is not my pack, and I don’t work after my own mind. I don’t care what you think but, this is in fact legal and done according to numerous rules and laws.” Harry said, “Now, please, stop wasting my time. What is it that you want?” He kind of knew the answer, but he still needed to know for sure.

“I can sign all the documents you sent for you to accommodate those 290 families over the next two weeks.” He grinned, knowing that Harry had grasped the hidden message.

“And in return, you want protection from Ampooria.”

“Of course, not me. The whole pack needs it.” He acted as if he cared about his people. Absurd.

Harry had thought of it when he was going there, and he already had the answer. “Deal.”

Those people were important, no matter who ruled the pack.

“That was quick. No need to think about it?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Of course, I already knew this would be your condition, Tomlinson.”

“Ah, but that’s not it. That’s a given.” He started laughing and sat back down in his chair.

Harry was confused. “What do you mean?”

“You are your pack’s Alpha, Styles. You know how important it is for us to ensure that our pack is safe and protected. We often have to play dirty to make that happen.”

Alright?

“So, what? You don’t trust me to ensure your safety?”

“How can I? You have let us down countless times...”

The asshole acting all disappointed as if Harry owned him anything.

“... your marriage to my son would seal the deal between the two parties.”

Harry got up so quickly, his chair scratched on the marble floor creating a disturbing noise.

"Never." He shouted and slammed his hand on the wooden desk. “Are you insane? I thought you were bad, but for crying out loud, you're crazy...”

Harry paced in front of his desk, watching him laid back and smiling in satisfaction. Probably, that was the reaction he had wanted.

And he got it. That’s what angers Harry the most.

Also, forcing him to marry? An Omega? Who does he think he is?

“Well, this is not fair,” Tomlinson admitted.

“Hell no, it’s not. You think you can do that?” Harry leant over the desk.

“Oh, not that. I mean, it's not fair on my side. I get to send away 290 families from my own pack, while you get those and an Omega. That you use for your own enjoyment, mind you.” Then pressing one button on the phone, he said, “Bring my son.”

Harry was disgusted and angry. Whoever the fuck that Omega was, he felt bad for him.

“I don’t know who you have been doing business with and don’t know what kind of business and trading you have been doing, but that doesn’t work with me. I don’t accept that kind of ‘favour'".

“So just know that this is the last time you're going to be able to apply to bring those families in, to extend your pack.” He smiled as he rubbed his hands, "Oh, and I've already discussed this with the council. My offer is the one they suggested. I mean, you can go and ask, but you don't want to waste the time."

Harry was furious. If he had talked to the council that meant that the discussion was closed and that was indeed his last chance to get his people.

Turning around to kick the chair that blocked his way, he thought about giving up. At least he tried, and that's the end of it. But that just slipped through his mind, because he would never stop something that he had already started. He envisioned the faces of his mother and sister when they would be told they couldn't leave the Tomlinson's. Also, his crew. They had been really excited lately, because of that fact. There were young Alphas who hadn’t met their families in years.

Zayn. He also hadn’t met his since he left the pack. Only he knew how many times he had found him crying on the phone.

Liam’s soulmate. Niall was also on the list with his family for being relocated from Tomlinson's pack.

Harry took a deep breath and turned around, “Okay. I accept it.”

His teeth were clenched, and his hands fisted tight to his sides. The older Alpha laughed, and it was the ugliest thing Harry had ever seen.

At that moment a soft knock was heard, and while the ugly creature allowed them to enter, Harry turned when he heard the gentle, trembling voice.

“You wanted to talk to me?

Harry's eyes met his, and both were caught off guard when they recognised one another. His eyes were so sad and glossy, and he removed them from Harry’s immediately.

“Yes, come here, Louis.”

Louis. That was his name, then.

The Omega walked closer, and his steps were unsure. He was staring at the ground.

How could someone still have that kind of relationship with their father? Tomlinson was really a monster.

“This is Harry Styles. The Alpha we talked about in the morning.” His voice had gone colder, harsher, as if he wanted to prevent the boy from reacting.

“Styl- Nameless pack?” The Omega’s eyes went wide, staring at Harry, who wanted to laugh. He was really curious to know the spiciest of gossips going around about his pack that had all terrified.

“Nameless pack.” Harry confirmed then bowed his head a bit, “Nice to meet you, Louis.”

The older Alpha laughed, and that was all to make a loud sob leave the boy’s mouth. “Father, please. Please, I am begging you. Don’t make me do this. Don’t you love me at all? Ple...”

Tomlinson slapped the table, and the noise cut through the crying and begging, “Enough.”

Louis was making Harry's Alpha restless. The beast had been pacing back and forth since he saw the boy enter the room. He had been on high alert. How the older Alpha was doing that to his son was beyond him.

Harry took a step closer to the desk, kind of hiding Louis behind him, “Sign the papers.”

Then he turned to Louis, “We will leave tonight. Alright?” And when the boy made eye contact with him, the Alpha gave him a small smile, wanting to let him know that he would be okay.

“Wait a minute, Styles. Tonight-”

“That’s not your call. Sign the papers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come Say Hello: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anita_zenelaj/) 🌻🌻  
> [Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
> Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[ _ **Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **Serendipity⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055575?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[ _ **King Of The Nameless Pack 🥵️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044502/chapters/73984548)"


End file.
